1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a domestic method for processing domestic waste, wherein the organic matter is collected, reduced in volume and stabilised.
By stabilising is meant the action of making the organic matter inert so as to stop microbacterial activity and thereby their odour, at least for a certain time (a few days or weeks). The fermentation process is thus put in standby.
The method according to the invention thus enables to transform the organic matter from their initial waste status into a more recyclable product, which is in particular less cumbersome and less off-putting.
This product may particularly find an application, for instance, in one of the destination channels such as compost preparation, methanisation or still as a fuel, especially for the production of electricity.
The invention also relates to a domestic device for processing organic matter suitable for implementing the method. This device is domestic, with dimensions enabling integration in a habitat such as for example in a kitchen.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Document WO 2004/024355 or document WO 2006/097952, disclose a method for processing organic waste which may be considered as part of the state of the art of the present invention.
More particularly, the method implemented in document WO 2004/024355 includes the succession of the following steps and, conducted in this order:                collecting the organic matter,        reducing the organic matter into smaller pieces, particularly by means of a shredder, a chopping machine, a masher, etc.,        drying the products sufficiently so as to lower the microbiological activity, for instance by pressing, elaboration, sublimation, particularly using different means such as heating or still ventilation means.        
This method can have several variations particularly wherein water is added for easier reduction of matter, especially so as to form a sludge which may be mixed with a binder. This water uptake must however be then withdrawn during the drying in order to stabilise the products, which renders the method particularly energy greedy.
Document WO 2006/097952 discloses a comparable method which is implemented and allows to transform organic matter into inert matter in the form of bricks.
The device of document WO 2006/097952 is domestic and first of all comprises a pair of knife rolls through which the collected waste is shredded and reduced in volume. The shredded matter falls in the cradle of a screw conveyor which carries the matter by mixing it with water. Then comes a boiling step to hygienise and stop bacterial activity. A piston then presses the hygienised mixture through the hopper of a pan. Upon completion of this step, it is possible to obtain a coarse fraction on the one hand, a final fraction resulting from the pressing on the other. This fraction resulting from the pressing is compressed into a matrix so as to obtain a brick.
The method implemented in the known device aforementioned is particularly energy-greedy, requiring especially to bring a sludge to the boil, a mixture of organic matter and water.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks aforementioned while offering a method for processing organic waste as well as a domestic device for processing organic matter which is particularly little energy-greedy.
Other aims and advantages will appear in the following description, which is given only by way of example, and without being limited thereto.